Mochikomi Shin Jidai (Redacted)
((OOC:))EIA ACCESS ONLY, CLICK HERE TO GO TO Mochi's PUBLIC Version)) IN SHORT A Mutant created from splicer and drevii DNA in an effort to make a stronger splicer for war. Turns out a series of events and 37 years later Mochi gets resuced by *REDACTED* and finally gets woken up for the first time on earth. VISUAL DESCRIPTION Mochikomi Shin Jidai (translatetion:Bringer of a new era) was designed to be a magika infused splicer for the war in 2099. With this in mind she is highly fit , tall and agile to be able to navigate the battlefield with ease, allowing her magika to be deployed with deadly effect. Mochi head is adorned by two fox ears that are black on the outside and purple on the inside that easly blend in with her thick full black hair that has strands of purple. Her eyes are green with fox like vertical slit pupils. Lastly Her nine very fluffy tails that aid in her agility are black and have purple tips. Mochi's attrie ranges from dresses to jeans and almost always heels are boots. She has yet to been seen wearing any type of armor. RENOWN / REPUTATION Mochi is rather low key and is only currently known for being employed at The Neon Demon working as the 2nd in command. She is very friendly and welcoming.However she is stern if she has to teach anyone a lesson. CURRENT AMBITIONS To be have service to *REDACTED* GENERAL RELATIONS *REDACTED* Recruit / Currently is *REDACTED* The Neon Demon / Second in Command / Manages everything Relation to: EarthGOV Neutral Relation to:*REDACTED* GOOD Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC) Neutral Relation to: The_Order Neutral Relation to: Marshals_Enforcement Neutral Relation to: Ex Praeda Neutral Relation to: Blood Corsairs Neutral Relation to: JunkHounds Neutral Relation to: Sanctum Neutral Relation to: Hel'Cathra Neutral SKILLSET #Computers/Technology. #Novice Magika User 'BACKGROUND' Mochikomi Shin jidai is the creation of combining fox splicer and drevii DNA into an atrifical womb tank in an effort to create a better solider to fight during the war in 2099. The plans however did not go as planned and the special secert *REDACTED* research ship was damaged and left adrift with all crew lost. Mochi however was still being sustianed and grown within the tank she resided in and for many years the AI on backup power proceded with the Full Dive VR program meant to educatate and groom the future solider for life and combat. This went fine for a few years until the AI became corrupt leaving mochi without any actually interaction but fragmented database full of info she could sift through by herself in a broken web of programs. This was the life she knew for over half her life, Stuck withing known, inside of full dive VR. It wasnt until *redacted* found the ship 37 years later and recovered its contents and woke mochi out of slumber. With loyalty and indoctrination apart of her upbringing it was a rare situtaton for *redacted* and thus they took advatange of this on having a clean slate fully moldable agent within their ranks.